


Salah? Bayar

by Calico_Neko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadi, untuk satu soal yang salah atau tidak bisa dijawab, bayarannya satu kecupan~ Berlaku kelipatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salah? Bayar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee Cavallone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dee+Cavallone).



Ah~ jadi orang miskin itu susah ya. Mau beli beras musti kerja dulu. Mau _window shopping_ takut ngiler. Mau traktir teman-teman yang ada melarat mendadak. Pengen ikutan main takut dibawa ke tempat mahal. Dompet yang kering bakalan makin kerontang. Nasib~.

Tapi apa mau dikata, hidup harus disyukuri, ‘kan. Banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang masih lebih menderita, lebih tidak memiliki apa-apa, termasuk keluarga atau teman-teman. Setidaknya Isogai, si KM kelas E, masih memiliki banyak sahabat, keluarga, bahkan pekerjaan yang dengan susah payah disembunyikan dari endusan petinggi-petinggi sekolah, apalagi dari Genk 5 Besar yang kayaknya tidak pernah bosan mencari celah menjatuhkan para murid ‘terbelakang’. Apalagi siswa banyak gaya dengan model rambut aneh yang namanya panjang itu. Hobinya saja mengendusi rambut hitam panjang Kanzaki. Kurang ajar memang.

Isogai Yuuma menghembuskan napas berat, meratapi hidupnya yang menjelang menyedihkan, menangisi dompet yang berteriak meminta diisi uang kertas, pun memelototi susahnya soal-soal matematika di depan jidat.

“Isogai-kun, dari sepuluh soal, kamu hanya benar 4 soal. Itu artinya …”

Isogai gagal mundur, punggung terpentok kursi yang didudukinya.

“6 kecupan, ya.”

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu** **© Yūsei Matsui**

**Salah? Bayar ©** **cnbdg1905151953**

**OS KaruIso untuk Dee**

.

Sekali lagi biar seru: jadi orang miskin itu susah ya. Mau apa-apa bingung. Termasuk ketika melakukan jual beli, tawar menawar. Sulitnya….bukan main tatkala berdebat, berargumen dengan guru les dadakannya. Akabane Karma. Singkat cerita, Isogai butuh seseorang yang pintar nan baik hati untuk mengajarinya matematika untuk menghadapi test dua minggu ke depan.

Dapat yang pintar sih, tetapi kurang baik hati. Masalahnya, Karma meminta bayaran. Iya, BAYARAN! Kejam, ‘kan? Mau bayar pakai apa coba? Daun? Atau pensil tinggal seperempanyat? Eh, enggak kok, Isogai tidak semiskin itu, pensilnya masih utuh. Yang tidak punya itu pulpen.

Kembali pada dua tokoh utama kita, Karma tersenyum lebar setelah menawari diri menjadi guru les Isogai. Lumayan, pikirnya, mengajari Isogai bisa menjadi cara yang bagus untuk sekalian belajar. Sambil menyelam minum air. Toh Karma memang memiliki kendala untuk belajar sendiri. Maklum, Karma sudah kepintaran. Kalau sering belajar nanti ia tidak dapat merasakan keseruan bersaing. Karma kan cinta petualangan, supaya tidak bosan katanya.

“Aku merasa beruntung sekali kamu mau mengajari. Tapi, harus bayar? Kamu kan tahu kalau aku—“

“ _Ma_ , aku kan tidak bilang harus bayar dengan uang.”

Isogai kian bingung dengan Karma yang justru menyuruhnya duduk lalu menyodorkan buku matematika berisi kumpulan soal untuk SMA tingkat akhir. Iya, soal SMA, ketika seharusnya belajar untuk tingkat SMP. Salahkanlah keunikan sikap para petinggi sekolah terhadap kelas E.

Saat itu kelas telah berakhir. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang sedang membersihkan kelas karena jadwal mereka berpiket. Surai merah duduk berhadapan dengan surai coklat tua yang menggaruk-garuk kening, tidak mengerti pemecahan atas soal yang ditunjuk acak oleh Karma. Padahal waktu telah berlalu sekira 10 menit, belum ada angka apalagi rumus yang si ketua kelas coretkan.

“Karma, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Bisa tolong ajari?”

Senyum itu kian terkembang, kali ini ditambah dengan ia yang berdiri, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dan—

Cup!

“Satu soal yang salah atau tidak bisa dijawab, bayarannya satu kecupan.”

Isogai mangap-mangap, gagal paham dan terkaget-kaget dengan BAYARAN yang dimaksud si Akabane. SALAH SATU, BAYARANNYA 1 CIPOKAN?! DI BIBIR PULA?! MAMA~ BIBIR YUUMA SUDAH ENGGAK PERJAKA!

Sapu yang dipegang Nagisa tergelincir jatuh, ikutan kaget ia memergoki kegiatan mesum dua rekan sekelasnya.

Ah~ Koro-sensei, anak-anakmu aneh semua.

.

* * *

.

.

Isogai melenggang pulang dengan lesu. Dua antena lucu di atas kepala sudah entah kemana, mungkin ikutan malu gara-gara 23 kecupan yang harus ia bayar pada Karma hari ini. Ya, terhitung hanya untuk hari ini, karena total bayaran selama 9 kali sesi les dengannya telah berjumlah … ah, berapa ratus ya? Isogai sudah lupa. Sebab yang teringat di kepala melulu tentang sensasi kenyal bibir Karma juga pertanyaan Mama “Yuuma-kun, bibirmu kenapa merah begitu? Apa terjatuh?” setiap kali Isogai tiba di kediaman mungilnya.

Setiba di kamar, ia bercermin. Benar, bibirnya merah sekali, pun agak jontor, seperti baru dilumat. Tak dikomando, wajah manisnya ikutan memerah, menghangat beberapa derajat ke atas. Super malu, ia _blushing_ besar-besaran mengingat bukan hanya rasa bibir Karma, bahkan saking dekatnya wajah mereka hingga ratusan kali itu Isogai tidak lupa pada aroma maskulin si pelaku peminta bayaran.

Ah!

Isogai melompat dan gegulingan di atas kasur, persis anak perawan baru ditembak pangeran sekolah. Akan tetapi, bila mengingat sesi belajar mereka tinggal sekali lagi … apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Apa acara bayar-bayaran mereka juga berhenti? Apakah Isogai akan galau bila kebiasaan 9 kali ke belakang tidak ada lagi? Juga, ia belum tahu apa alasan Karma meminta bayaran seaneh ini …

.

* * *

.

Hari ini sesi terakhir lesnya dengan Karma. Pemadangan di kelas E di mana ada adegan cipok-cipokan antara ketua kelas dengan si tuan muda sadis bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh. Bunyi Cup Cup dan Cup dianggap angin lalu, kegiatan

beberes kelas berjalan biasa. Hanya Koro-sensei yang setia menjerit-jerit tidak terima anak-anak didiknya dewasa sebelum usia.

“Hm … kerja bagus, Isogai-kun. Sebagian besar bab sudah bisa kamu kuasai. Tinggal dimensi tiga. Kamu harus lebih mengembangkan daya khayalmu untuk bahasan ini. Berjuanglah,” ucap Karma menyemangati sembari mencondongkan tubuh dan menerima bayaran terakhir dari Isogai.

Terakhir. Sesi “Salah? Bayar” mereka resmi berakhir, ditutup. Besok adalah masa-masa tes tengah semester, semua sibuk dengan soal-soal yang lebih nyata. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya les apalagi cium mencium. Dan, Isogai mesti mencari jawaban akan ‘kebaikan hati’ Karma.

“Karma, terima kasih banyak atas lesnya. Sangat membantu,” ujarnya tulus. “Tapi boleh tahu, kenapa bayarannya berupa … kecupan?” wajah Isogai meleduk panas mengucap kata terakhir.

Tanya sang KM mendapat senyum sedih yang dibuat-buat khas Karma, terlihat lucu dari mata Isogai. Memunguti barang-barangnya, Karma yang bersiap pulang menjawab dengan kalimat:

“Isogai-kun, coba pikir. Aku meminta bayaran berupa kecupan. Dan kecupan itu, terutama di bibir, untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang, rasa cinta pada orang lain.”

“Eh?”

“Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti? Dengan arti dari bayaran yang kuminta padamu itu?”

Karma melenggang pergi sambil memasang senyum khasnya, meninggalkan Isogai yang tidak berani berpikir lebih jauh.

.

* * *

.

“Selamat! Yuuma-kun mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas E untuk pelajaran matematika. Nilaimu naik drastis, Yuuma-kun.”

Benar kata Koro-sensei, nilai matematikanya meroket, terima kasih atas 10 sesi les bersama si muda Akabane. Rasa-rasanya diri ini lega, bahagia, dan jelas bangga. Ia sadar jerih payahnya pada tes hitung-menghitung kemarin sedikit banyak berkat bantuan Karma. Ia harus berterima kasih.

Isogai berlari mengejar pemuda yang dimaksud. Karma, Nagisa, dan Koro-sensei yang berencana kembali menonton film dengan meluncur 20 Mach ke Hawaii pasti belum berangkat, pasti masih ada di lapangan. Didapatinya Karma dan Nagisa bersiap di dalam pakaian hitam Koro-sensei, Isogai mempercepat langkah. Riang gembira ketua kelas tersebut menyongsong Karma, melambai-lambaikan lembaran tes matematika dengan tinta merah bertuliskan 98 di sudut kanan atas, lalu…

Menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Karma.

“Tes kemarin aku salahh 1 soal, berarti 1 kecupan untuk bayarannya, kan?”

Karma yang hendak tersenyum bercampur terkejut kembali dibungkam bibirnya oleh tabrakan kilat bibir Isogai.

“Dan yang barusan, sebagai bentuk terima kasihku. Aku kan miskin, tidak bisa menghadiahkan bentuk terima kasih yang mahal.”

Ingin rasanya Karma terbahak. Dari ratusan kali bibir mereka bersapa, dua kali inilah ia yang menyosor duluan. Ditambah Isogai yang tersenyum manis nan tulus, tidak ada hadiah lain seindah yang barusan.

Sebelum mereka terbang dengan kecepatan mach 20-nya Koro-sensei, tak memedulikan gelengan kepala Nagisa serta rengekan Koro-sensei atas tindak-tanduk nyerempet dewasa dua siswa teladan tersebut, Karma memberi kecupan penutupnya—

“Kecupan yang ini, sebagai bentuk ucapan selamatku atas hasil tesmu.”

—tepatnya kecupan penutup Karma untuk Isogai di hari ini.


End file.
